Kim Possible episode: When All The Joy Is Gone
by Andrea Churchill
Summary: When Drakken and Shego are arrested, the now-evil Joy makes an attempt to break them out. Includes a few mini-plots including Jim, Tim and the Wegos, and a certain Dementor who is soon in danger…


**Kim Possible Episode:**** When All the Joy Is Gone…**

_When Drakken and Shego are arrested, the now-evil Joy makes an attempt to break them out. Includes a few mini-plots including Jim, Tim and the Wegos, and a certain Dementor who is soon in danger…_

* * *

There was a trial a few days after the arrest of Drakken, Shego, and Joy. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable attended the trial, as usual attendants, to reassure the judge and give proof of their evil doings.

Though, there was no proof or memory, in Kim or Ron's mind, that Joy really helped Drakken and Shego with the plan. She was with Shego when she captured Nakasumi, but never really did anything to harm Kim, Ron, or Nakasumi himself.

Joy arrived on the roof in the midst of the final battle, but never really attacked Kim or Ron. She attacked Shego. She may have done some enraged threatening, but that didn't count on the judge's terms.

Actually, Joy even _helped _Kim and Ron on several occasions.

During the trial, Joy was smug while lounging in her seat, with a wide smirk on her face. Drakken and Shego sat next to her, trying to block out the judge's decision:

Drakken and Shego were found guilty of, well, taking over the world. Joy was proven innocent, and was not to be sent to prison.

Shego was pretty irritated with this.

Drakken and Shego were immediately sent to prison. As for Joy, Kim and Ron hadn't seen her, or where she went. Kim figured she must have left for Go Tower.

When the trial was more than over, Kim decided to give Hego a call, and ask how Joy was doing. She clicked on the Kimmunicator.

"Hello, Ms. Possible." Hego said. He sounded a little less cheerful and fulsome than usual.

"Hi, Hego. I was just checking up on Joy." Kim stated.

"Joy?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen her since the trial."

"Trial? What trial?"

Kim was taken aback. "The trial for Drakken and Shego and Joy, you know, trying to take over the world?"

Hego looked shocked and almost disgusted. "Take over the world? Joy?"

"Drakken and Shego are going to jail. Joy was arrested, but was found innocent of any charges associating with the scheme."

"What?!"

Kim moaned. "Listen, Hego, is Joy there or not?"

Hego sighed. "Joy hasn't come back since that night…where Dr. Drakken's robots started trying to take over. She just…left."

"And she's never been back since?"

"Yes. Look, Kim, you saw her today?"

"Yeah."

"Is she okay? I mean, she's not…."

"Hego, she's fine…I guess, as fine as you can be after being arrested."

Hego was silent. They were both thinking.

"Then where is she now?" Hego finally asked.

"I…don't know." Kim answered. "But I'll find out. I promise, Hego. I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks, Ms. Possible."

Kim clicked a button on the Kimmunicator, and Hego disappeared. Instead, Wade appeared.

"Wade, Joy isn't at Go Tower." Kim stated.

"She isn't?" Wade seemed slightly surprised…but just slightly.

"No. I need you to do a global scan. Can you track her?"

"I can try. If Joy is using her power at an extreme magnitude, I might be able to track it. I'll get right on it."

"Alright, thanks Wade." Kim clicked the Kimmunicator off. For some reason, she felt a little uneasy about this whole 'sitch'. On the rooftop, when Joy screamed…something had happened. Kim didn't know what, but it sure looked like something. When Joy screamed like that, not only did it look extremely painful, but…disturbing. The sound of Joy's piercing scream—Joy has electrical powers, she can't be electrocuted! The look of her face; her eyes! The color of them—that bright hazel to an even brighter yellow…there was something in them that wasn't there before. But Kim couldn't figure what. And, to top that, Kim was feeling a little more intimidated by Joy more than ever, even though she was found innocent from working with Drakken and Shego—she was nowhere to be found, she had a mysterious aura about her during the trial and, frankly, ever since the arrest....

Kim sighed, and returned home. So much had happened in the past couple of days. Her and Ron, and the nature of their relationship…they were together, now! They beat Drakken's evil scheme to take over the world—and how close he was, too! But they got 'em, like always. And that battle suit Wade made for Kim worked like a charm; it would be very handy during missions in the future. And of course there was the mystery of Joy—she was missing, but she was innocent and good, wasn't she? Maybe she would show up at school on Monday, but Kim doubted it. But, frankly, she really didn't know. The prom was a lot of fun, so everybody would probably be talking about that on Monday—that, and Drakken's failed scheme, and the fact that Kim and Ron were FINALLY dating.

Kim sighed. All she could do was wait. Wait for Monday to come, and wait for Wade to find Joy…

---

Drakken and Shego were in their separate cells at the jail, cell blocks D and S. But, they seemed to be thinking the same thing: how much they didn't want to be where they were, and to instead be out ruling the world right now, which _would _have happened if Kim hadn't come along. And Joy? At first she was thought to be a traitor—but after her strangely creepy, devilish laugh, and her evil aura at the trial, now she was just confusing. Was Joy with them, or no? When she came back, that night where everything was going according to plan, on the rooftop—why _did _she come back? Was she trying to help out Drakken and Shego? Was she trying to help out Kim? She had attacked Shego, or did she do that out of anger? She threatened Kim, or was that out of anger too? Anger was being confused with revenge and taking a side—what side _was _she on at this point? It didn't really matter, though, now that Drakken and Shego were in jail.

Or did it….?

Drakken and Shego saw each other for the first time after the trial in the recreation room. When they locked eye contact, it was such a mixture of emotions—awe, shock, relief, longing, anger….

They approached each other. Hardly any words were exchanged. They just looked at each other like they hadn't seen the other in years, and this one meeting had brought up so many memories of horror and emotion. Either one didn't know what to say. Really, what was there to say? Sorry we didn't win…again, after how well we planned and expected it to happen; after we were so sure, only to be disappointed? After all the hope was gone? Beyond all the drama, sorry this didn't work out like we thought? Sorry Kim Possible had to ruin the dream? Sorry I was a disappointment to you?

"So…it stinks we're in jail again, huh." Dr. Drakken mumbled.

Shego just nod her head. "If only we would be lucky enough to be broken out." She said, lowly.

Drakken made a 'humph' noise. "Yeah? By who?"

Shego smirked. "Who knows? Surely _somebody _will have the nerve to do it. Maybe Joy?"

"Yeah, like she would break _us _or better yet _anyone _out of prison. She wasn't with us. She never was. She betrayed us."

"Not necessarily." Shego argued. "She seemed pretty changed to me that one night."

"What night?" Drakken asked.

"The night…we…tried to…."

"Oh." Drakken simply stated. He remembered. It was awkward to be speaking about this, openly. If only, he wished, that night had gone a little better. But it didn't, and he had to accept it. They were where they were, and that was that. It is what it is, or however you want to put it, Drakken thought. He endeavored to make an excuse for himself, but he still knew he was a big disappointment to Shego. Why did he have to do it again? Why?

"You really think she would break us out?" Drakken asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, I don't know if she would on a whim, but maybe if we got a hold of her somehow…"

"How? Like a phone call?"

"That could work, if only we knew what number to call."

"Maybe she's back at the lair?"

"Or maybe Go Tower with my brothers. I saw her with Hego at Kim Possible's prom."

"Really?" Drakken asked.

At the jail, whenever a villain or a criminal wished to make a phone call, of course they first had to approve it, and they would secretly (but not really—everyone knew they did) listen in to the call, to make sure no funny business was being arranged. When Shego said she was going to make a call to her brothers, of course it was odd, for they knew Shego had never made a call when she was in jail, and, they didn't even know she _had _brothers. Nevertheless, they accepted her request. But, they tapped into the phone line and listened in on the conversation.

Shego held the phone to the side of her head. She listened to the continuous ringing.

'_Pick up, pick up!' _Shego yearned.

The ringing stopped. Someone picked up on the other end. Shego heard noises in the background, including her brothers' voice, but no one spoke to her. Somebody was waiting for her to speak.

"Hello? Hego? Mego?" Shego asked.

"Shego." a voice stated.

"Joy? Is that you?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Joy! What are you doing with my brothers?" Shego asked. It wasn't exactly a question she wanted to ask her, but it just came out. It was a question that was nagging her. Why _was _Joy with her brothers? Better yet, Hego? Were they…dare it be said…dating? Or…together? It was repulsive. And better yet, was she on their side, or Kim's? There were so many questions Shego wanted to ask; they all stressfully wanted to come out at once now they finally got a chance to talk.

"I just came back to get some things I left here. But I'm going back to the lair. I've been staying there, Shego. Hope it's not against you or Dr. Drakken's will. How are you two?"

There was such a monotone voice to her, Shego noticed. There was no emotion in her voice at all. If anything, Joy sounded strangely menacing.

So she's been staying at the old lair, has she? It was a surprise that it wasn't destroyed, or sold yet or something. But, it was otherwise a good sign of loyalty. Maybe Joy _was _finally back on their side. But it still wasn't certain. Still, the fact that Joy was 'back to get some things' at Go Tower was simply disgusting—that means that she _had _been staying there with her brothers for quite some time. How? Why? Shego didn't want to think about it.

"What have you been doing at the lair?" Shego asked.

"Charging…waiting for you two."

"Waiting? I think you're going to be waiting for quite a while, Joy. _Unless_…"

This was Shego's one and only chance. And she had to say it _just _right, so there were no suspicions. The policemen listened intently at the silence. Shego took a deep breath.

"Well, Joy. Dr. D and I are going to be here for a long time." Shego said, trying to sound sad. "I wish you would visit us, Joy. Maybe you could help us with our…seclusion." Shego hoped dearly that Joy would get the hint. She was silent for an elapsed few seconds. Then,

"When?"

"As soon as possible." Shego said, acting hopeful for her 'visit', trying to sound like she missed her, so the police would only suspect a friendly visit, not a break out.

"Now?" Joy asked. Shego forget Joy could come and go within seconds anywhere in the world—if she was in the Alpine lair, or the Caribbean lair (Shego wasn't too sure which one she was talking about), she could get to the jail in a blink of an eye, which was good.

"Um…yeah." Shego said. She didn't know if Joy got the hint to break them out—but if she was just visiting, Shego could convince her then.

"Is Dr. Drakken with you?" Joy asked after Shego's response.

'_Hmm.'_ Shego thought. '_Why would she want to know that? Maybe if she DID get the hint to break us out, did she want to know if it would be an easy one-shot to find us?' _

"Yeah, he's near." Shego said. She was still in the recreation room. Dr. D was playing chess with some guy she's never seen before. He had a very annoying voice that seemed to be affecting Dr. D for the worse. She could tell he didn't like him very much.

Shego wanted to say something else to Joy—but surprisingly, she hung up! Joy hung up on her! What was that all about? It made Shego very angry. She growled, hanging up on her end, and stomping over to her boss. He looked to her with longing, expecting eyes.

"Well?" he said, stopping his chess game. He was winning…by a lot, too. But he would give up anything, even a small win like that (That Shego was surprised to figure, thinking the game might be a little comforting from his previously failed plot), to get away from this annoying man, who, Shego found out, happened to be his roommate.

"I don't know, it was going well—I talked to Joy and I tried hinting for her to come but then she hung up on me and—"

Shego was interrupted by a loud explosion. Smoke cleared and sparks lit the recreation room, and there was a giant hole in the ceiling. Joy jumped down through it, landing before the villains and guards. She was sparking crazily like that night on the roof, and had such an angry expression. Shego and Dr. Drakken looked at her, surprised, like they didn't _actually _expect it to happen, so fast, even. And Joy, their lovely, happy little Joy was so…angry! And enraged! Revengeful! _Evil!_ The villains and guards were screaming, running; Joy was blasting them one by one, causing pain and injuries, and the two colored villains just stood there, in awe. What has she become? She was like a totally different person altogether. Nevertheless, Dr. Drakken grinned with mischief, rubbing his hands together. He was back to the villain world—out of jail! It was inevitable now! Shego lit up her hands, assisting in the surrounding fear of an outbreak. But, before they could even wonder if this was real, how they were going to get out, how soon they will have Kim Possible after them, or anything of the matter, they were grabbed by Joy, and in seconds flying faster than time itself. Everything below them was frozen in time as Joy held onto the two villains—Drakken and Shego, slightly frightened, looked to each other. Within seconds they were outside the Caribbean lair, on the ground, and time had caught up with them once again. Shego could even think of how it must be like to constantly go in and out of time like that. It made her so confused.

And so, here they were, back at the drawing board, back at their usual lair. Was it time to start over again already? Were they already back to living casually, waiting for a plan to spark and then hopelessly trying to fulfill it? And just after a plan that was so GOOD, all other future plans compared just seemed like they wouldn't work already. Shego and Dr. Drakken sighed.

So. Here they were.

_-Later…-_

Things were settled for the most part. Dr. D was in the lab, Shego was roaming the halls, looking for Joy.

The lights flickered. Shego figured Dr. D was working on something. He probably just electrocuted himself.

Shego came to Joy's door. She knocked: no answer. There was a bright yellow light underneath the door, indicating she should be in the room.

Shego opened up the door, only to be shocked immensely and painfully, hauled across the hallway. Sparks of lightning came swarming out and around the open room, in which, when Shego peered in (after, of course, getting up off the floor and limping back to the door), saw that Joy had been charging. Within about a minute Joy came storming out, with more rage than Shego had ever seen her before. She looked at Shego like she had done the worst thing imaginable to make Joy angry. She was afraid of being killed.

"Never, EVER interrupt my charging!" Joy screamed, picking Shego up by the cloth and throwing her halfway across the room again, this time hitting the wall. Dr. Drakken, aware of the disruption, came running up towards the scene, still wearing his work goggles and a greasy lab coat.

"What the—?" he asked, before having the same fate as Shego. Joy stormed about the lair, causing every mischief as possible like a Sim who drinks the purple potion in the chemistry set under miscellaneous items, turns into a Frankenstein monster, and roams around the house breaking the TV, the espresso maker, the sink, plugging up the toilet, etc.

The henchmen ran and hid in fear for hours, being victims to the double disturbed Joy Shock. That is, until, Shego and eventually Dr. Drakken awoke from unconsciousness and attempted to put an end to the outrage. They didn't know how they did it, but they did—Joy just seemed to calm down enough to stop attacking everybody. Like all she needed was a pinch to tell her it was real, to make her stop being one big ball of electric rage.

Dr. Drakken and Shego were beginning to find Joy quite the burden, now. She did break them out of prison, but, at certain points, they wished to be there rather than here, with a threatening, killing machine.

* * *

"Kim!" Wade beeped. "You'll never believe it! Drakken and Shego have escaped from prison!"

"Let me take a wild guess: Joy?" she predicted.

"Yep."

"So it would seem as if Joy is back on the bad side."

"I guess so. Either that or she's on both sides—she could have broken them out on a whim. You know, to help them out. Joy seemed stressed enough to leave them, at least, that's what it sure looked like."

"Mm. I don't know Wade; I think she's definitely a villain for good."

"How can you tell?"

"I don't know. She just…seems so villain-y now. I can't even sense one bit of good in her at all anymore. She seemed so weirdly…possessed, or something."

Kim was walking home from school with Ron. When she departed for her house, she kissed Ron on the cheek (for, of course, they were together now) and stepped inside. She was surprised to find Hego, Mego, and the Wegos in her living room! Kim's mom stepped into the room, from the kitchen, holding a plate of cookies.

"Oh hi, Kimmie! Your friends from Go City came all the way here to see you." She said, placing the cookies on the living room coffee table. All of Team Go grabbed one. Hego stood up, after eating a cookie.

"Ms. Possible?" he said, half a mouth-full.

"Uh…hi, Hego." Kim said, putting away the Kimmunicator. "What's up? Any news on Joy?"

Hego approached Kim with desperate eyes. "She came back a while after you called. She didn't even try to talk to us—I caught her sneaking around the tower, trying to collect her things and packing away. She wouldn't tell me where she was going to—she wouldn't even look at me!"

"I can probably take a wild guess as to where she is."

Hego looked at Kim, dreadfully expecting the well-awaited answer.

"Drakken's lair?" Kim finished.

Hego sighed with grief. He shook his head.

"I don't know, Ms. Possible. I just don't know. Joy has changed. She looked so….so…!"

"Possessed?"

"Yes! What's happening to her?"

"I don't know. But that's what I'm trying to find out."

Jim and Tim entered the room. Once they saw the plate of cookies, they came running.

"Mm! Cookies!" said Tim, grabbing one. Kim's mom came in the room when she heard their voices.

"No, boys. Those are for the guests!" she said, trying to pull them away. "You two didn't even have dinner yet."

The Wegos, both eating cookies, watched Kim's twin brothers.

'_Huh' _Kim thought, as she saw the two sets of twins. It was oddly ironic or even déjà vu-ish.

Jim and Tim locked eyes with the Wegos. They had this strange stare-off. The Go twins, enjoying and munching, while the Possible twins looked with curious, menacing and deviant stares.

"Aren't you part of that super team Kim's mentioned?" Jim asked.

One of the Wegos swallowed. "Yup! We're a part of Team Go!"

"So does that mean you have superhuman powers?!" Tim asked.

The other Wego swallowed. "Yup!"

"Cool! So what can you do?" Jim asked.

The Wegos multiplied, as Jim and Tim watched in deviant little awing stares. For some reason, the scene was giving Kim a terrible headache.

"Clones, awesome!"

"Ms. Possible?"

Kim started a bit when Hego got her attention again. For the first time, she seemed to see how distraught Hego really looked. Kim seemed to finally realize how much he really cared for Joy. Now she wanted to do whatever she could to help him and Joy.

Kim put a comforting arm around Hego. He seemed to wince for a second, almost like he was remembering something.

"I'm so sorry, Hego. But I'll get Joy back to normal. I promise I will. There's got to be a way to get her back to normal, and I swear I'll find it!"

* * *

"This _is _normal!" Joy said through her teeth at Shego. It sounded threatening, and Joy was leaning over Shego like it was intended to be.

"No _way_. You were never like this. What _happened _to you; seriously!"

"Maybe not in your eyes, but you don't know me. You don't know my past. And this really _is _who I am! And I don't need people like _you _telling me otherwise!"

"People like _me_? Oh, what's _that _supposed to mean?"

Joy and Shego were forehead-to-forehead now, trying to stare the other down. Drakken came in, again, just at the right time.

"Whoa…girls…no need to fret, now!"

Joy was sparking, Shego was glowing, and Drakken was sweating. He was a little frightened of getting in between the two.

After about two minutes of a stare-down, Shego finally gave up and retreated with a growl. She stormed out of the room. Drakken ran after her.

Joy was still quite angered with her fight with Shego (which was, in fact, almost their third fight that day so far), when she heard a large 'boom' behind her.

Smoke cleared, and out of a giant hole in the concrete wall a short man with yellow skin and an abhorrent, unnecessary mask came waltzing in with four giant bodyguards. He looked around.

"Why, what a horrible lair this is. Such bad housekeeping!" he said in a THICK German accent.

For some reason, that comment really angered Joy on some level she couldn't comprehend.

"Who are you?" Joy threatened.

"I could ask you the same question, Frauline."

"What?"

"Ah, nothing. Where's Drakken?"

Joy didn't hesitate to be ignored. She raced up to this little man, caught him by the collar, and began sparking in anger again. He whimpered…just slightly. His four bodyguards jumped on top of Joy immediately, only to be electrocuted and hauled across the room, smashing into several pieces of furniture. Some valuable, some not.

"I asked you a question: _Who are you_?" Joy said.

"If you must know, my name is Dementor. Now…if you would please LET ME DOWN!!!"

Joy found his voice very irritating as much as his name was comical. It sounded like 'Demented'.

Joy didn't let him down. Instead, she electrocuted him. Then, she threw his weak body on the ground.

Drakken and Shego came running in as Dementor sat up and started rubbing his head.

"DEMENTOR?! What are _you _doing here?!?!" Drakken screeched like a parrot.

"Well, I _was _going to infiltrate your lair and….well….well THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT. What _is _important is that your little sparky _friend _here just TOOK OUT MY HENCHMEN AND ALMOST TRIED TO _KILL ME_!"

If there was anyone who did any more unnecessary yelling than Drakken, it was Dementor.

Drakken and Shego looked at Joy. She was staring down Dementor with enraging eyes.

"She just can't be stopped! She's out of control!" Shego mumbled to Drakken.

"_Actually if it's killing Dementor that is the result of Joy's uncontrollable actions then it might not be that bad of an idea to…" _

Shego gave him a 'look'. He shut up as a result.

Joy was about to charge at the still-alive Dementor, but Shego caught her desire beforehand and was able to catch her before the lunge, and attempted to hold her back.

"LET ME GO!" Joy growled. She sounded like a hungry animal pouncing for prey.

She once again tried to lunge for Dementor, but Shego, and now Drakken, attempted to hold her back. Dementor got up quickly, and made a run for it.

"You people are CRAZY!" he yelled.

But Joy was too fast for him.

She electrocuted Drakken and Shego, causing them to let go of her. Joy _literally _ran and _pounced _on Dementor like a hungry lioness. He yelled in fear.

Drakken and Shego weren't sure what they saw. It could have been easy to say Joy electrocuted Dementor, rendering him unconscious and eventually, dead, but it was a bit more complicated. It was almost as if she slaughtered him in many different ways—it wasn't clear. But what _was _clear was that after a few seconds of actually realizing what was happening, and snapping out of whatever trance they were in, Drakken and Shego ran to the rescue, though too late, and pulled Joy off of the all-too still Dementor. He was dead.

Joy snarled, and was thrown behind the two villains. She looked angered, but almost satisfied.

The way Drakken and Shego looked at Dementor's body…it was….unthinkable. Neither of them, ever in their evil career, has ever killed _anyone_. And now, looking at the body of a fellow villain, however much of a rival he even was…their expressions were doubtlessly awestruck and in epiphany.

_-A few days later…-_

'_Do-do DO-do!' _The Kimmunicator beeped. Kim answered to Wade.

"Did you get anything on Joy?"

Wade looked strange. Like he had some bad news, which he did.

"Well, not exactly. I couldn't exactly track her per se, but I don't have a doubt that she's back at the old lair with Drakken and Shego."

There was a bit of emotion in Wade's voice. Kim sensed he wanted to say something, but didn't know how to say it. After a few moments of silence, Kim finally asked:

"Wade….what happened?"

Wade sighed. He closed his eyes. "Dementor."

"Dementor? What's he been up to? Has he been spotted? Is he working on a new plot?"

"Dementor's been spotted all right. He…" Wade sighed again. "Dementor's been pronounced…_dead_."

Kim's heart stopped for just a second. "W-what…?"

"_Dead_, Kim…._dead_."

"But how…?"

"It was Joy."

Kim's mouth dropped _hard_. Now _this _was hard to believe.

"Joy…killed….Dementor?"

Wade nodded.

After a few moments of Kim's not so silent, awestruck expression, Wade burst into temptation:

"She needs to be stopped, Kim! She's going around _killing_ people now! This is _serious!_ She can't be _controlled!_ I wouldn't doubt it if Drakken and _Shego_ are even having trouble keeping her around; she's been turned into a _monster_!" There was a bit of panic in Wade's voice.

"I wonder if Hego knows."

"Oh, he knows."

"Why, is it on the news or something?"

"No—I called Team Go up and told them myself."

"What, why?"

"Because _they _need to realize what's going on, too Kim. They can't keep holding her back like this, and defending her—she's not on their side anymore! The old Joy is gone for good!"

Kim sighed. "How….how did Hego react."

A pause elapsed before Wade answered.

"…bad."

Kim closed her eyes in grief for the big guy.

"He took it, like, _really _bad."

"Alright, Wade. What do you suppose we do about it?"

Wade paused. He seemed to be in La-la Land.

"You know I don't think we've ever faced a villain like this before. Do you think we'll win this time?"

"Wade?"

"All this time I've helped you and Ron fight dangerous villains but for the first time in my life, in this job, I'm….I'm _scared_, Kim. For all of us."

And for the first time in her life, Kim didn't know what to say to Wade. She's never seen him like this before. She wasn't used to it. She couldn't know how to react.

"Oh…..Wade, we're gonna be okay…! We will!"

But what was there to do? It was as if all the hope…all the _joy _was gone in the life of crime-fighting. Drakken and Shego, Kim, Wade, Hego—this emotion of shared panic, fear, it was so new. Drakken and Shego never felt this way before in villain history—all these years of doing evil and never actually experiencing the emotion of what they've really been trying to cause; Kim and Wade, all their years of crime-fighting and for the first time thinking they might not stand a chance, shifting everything they've ever known in the business; and Hego…oh, Hego! Who loved Joy with all his heart, only for it to be ripped out and to be betrayed by not Joy, even, but by fate? Fate, which turned sweet little Joy into this monster, this machine of destruction and anger! Whose heart was a dove, shot, to fall and hit the pavement and to be stepped over by grossed-out passers?

What _was _to be done? It would seem as if there was nothing. The hope, the joy…gone. Joy was gone...gone forever. She couldn't be brought back. And when all is lost, when everything you knew was to be a lie, everything in life in which you're used to was to be turned around and revealed as something completely different than what you know…the only question left behind was, "What now?"

* * *

-A/N: This is the part of the story where I have no idea where to go from here, and I would _think _it's the ending to my Kim Possible/Joy Shock series, only because I can't think of anything else, despite the fact that I know I'm leaving a lot of loose ends here. I'd ask for help with my writer's block, but then it wouldn't be my writing, really. So…I'm just gonna leave it here and loose, and until I think of something to add from this depressing little moment, there you have a depressing little ending to your favorite Kim Possible fanfiction series. Thank you, and Goodnight!

…..for now………..


End file.
